


Le rival

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Après l'émission spéciale avec Emmanuel Macron, des vérités sont mises à nues et les sentiments se dévoilent.





	1. Affronter l'adversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma version de l'émission spéciale Macron. Tout ceci est fictif. Bonne lecture :)

L'émission d'aujourd'hui serait vraiment spéciale et son invité le serait tout autant. Si Yann devait être honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de la faire. Non seulement il n'accrochait pas particulièrement à la plupart de ses idées politiques mais l'homme lui déplaisait franchement à un niveau beaucoup plus personnel. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Macron et Martin à Las Vegas, les deux fois où ils s'y étaient retrouvés. Son collègue avait toujours refusé de lui dire.  
"Rien d'intéressant," disait-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Mais il n'entrait pas dans les détails.  
Leur relation était particulière en ce moment. Elle l'avait toujours été mais le changement de chaîne puis les longs séjours aux Etats-Unis avaient achevé dans la faire basculer vers quelque chose de plus trouble, de plus ambiguë. Yann ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, oh que oui, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il luttait contre ça cependant, trop anxieux de voir s'effondrer ce qu'il avait bâti.

Alors souvent, autant qu'il le pouvait, il ravalait sa jalousie, la bile qui lui envahissait la gorge quand on s'intéressait de trop près à son reporter. Cela avait été le cas pour Macron, or, comme Martin n'avait jamais revu l'homme politique, il avait été facile de le faire pendant tout ce temps. Mais quand Laurent lui apprit ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe qu'Emmanuel Macron avait accepté de se voir consacrer une émission spéciale, il avait senti l'air quitter violemment ses poumons. Il revoyait tout : les regards pressés, les mains baladeuses, l'enthousiasme de voir le jeune homme, le doux sourire énigmatique du reporter. Tout était gravé dans sa rétine.

Il avait tenté de se rassurer en se disant que Martin était à Etats-Unis et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans l'émission mais son passage dans la salle de réunion pour les préparatifs piétina son espoir.

"Macron n'a qu'une seule exigence : il veut que Martin soit dans l'émission." L'annonce de Laurent mis un grand froid dans la pièce. Non pas par rapport à Martin que tout le monde aimait, mais par rapport aux rumeurs qui existaient au sujet de la relation entre le reporter et le candidat à la présidentielle depuis ses reportages les deux années précédentes. Les regards s'échangèrent, précautionneux. Invariablement ils dérivaient sur Yann, qui portait le sien dans le vide, serrant compulsivement sa tasse dans sa main.

"Martin est à New York," répondit-il d'un air absent.

"Il le sait. Il s'en fiche. Il veut qu'il lui pose une question comme il l'a fait aux autres candidats. On ne peut pas lui refuser, ça peut être intéressant. Les gens vont l'attendre. Et le décevoir n'est pas une bonne idée."

Yann fusilla son associé du regard. "On est pas ses larbins. C'est nous qui lui faisons une fleur en l'invitant, pas l'inverse."

Le regard de Laurent se durcit à son tour. Il soupçonnait que les raisons de la réticence de son ami n'étaient pas professionnelles et rien ne l'agaçait plus que ça.

"Martin posera sa question en duplex. On ne le paye pas à se tourner les pouces à Washington comme il lui arrive un peu trop souvent de le faire en ce moment."

"Il ne fallait pas l'y envoyer pour aussi longtemps alors!" Le séjour prolongé et l'installation du jeune reporter aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à la fin des 100 premiers jours de la présidence était un sujet de discorde très fréquent entre les deux producteurs. Yann s'y était opposé, sentant la résistance de Martin au projet. Résistance qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu déclarer vu que Laurent ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Martin avait dû se résoudre à partir encore longtemps et la qualité de ses interventions et reportages s'en faisaient sentir. Une façon passive-agressive de manifester son mécontentement sans doute. Yann n'avait pu lui être d'un grand secours même si la perspective d'être éloigné de lui aussi longtemps lui avait fendu le cœur, cœur que le quotidien sans le reporter avait fini par éparpiller en miettes. Le manque était étouffant, vivace, et l'idée de voir Macron baver devant son envoyé si spécial n'émoussait pas ce sentiment, bien au contraire. Il le ravivait. Laurent devait s'en douter.. et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait toujours réprouvé ses sentiments pour Martin, et faisait tout son possible pour les faire disparaitre. Envoyer Martin à l'autre bout de l'Océan était sa dernière trouvaille. Force était de constater que cela n'avait pas marché. Au contraire.

Dans ce contexte, la visite de Macron n'arrangeait rien. Yann soupira et capitula, on ne pouvait rien refuser à Laurent sous peine de ployer sous sa colère titanesque. Il n'aimait pas les conflits et ne sentait pas de perdre ce combat dont l'issue était déjà décidée. Il lui fallait des forces pour affronter le candidat ce soir.

Dès que les lignes directrices furent décidées et le rôle de chacun attribué, il se réfugia dans son bureau pour rédiger ses fiches et préparer l'émission. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant d'appeler Martin. Pour des raisons purement professionnelles bien sûr, il fallait qu'il prépare sa question après tout, n'est-ce pas?

"Salut Yann!" La voix chaude à son oreille résonna agréablement pour le présentateur. Il se sentit un peu moins sous pression.  
"Salut Martin. Tu es prêt pour ce soir?"  
"Bien sûr.." fit le jeune homme en exagérant le dernier mot. Yann ne put retenir un petit rire. Mais il se rappela vite qui serait bientôt là et il décida de se concentrer sur ce Martin allait dire.  
Revoir des extraits des deux premières interviews de Macron par son journaliste lui serra le coeur. Il perdit vite la bonne humeur que la voix du plus jeune lui avait instillée. Martin le sentit mais ses tentatives pour le dérider se soldant toutes par un échec, il lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa travailler.

Yann eût du mal à supporter cette journée interminable. Il sentait les regards en coin en sa direction, les murmures dans l'open space, à la cantine, partout sur son passage. Les noms de Martin et du futur invité flottaient dans ces discussions, entremêlés d'une façon qui donnait la nausée à Yann. La nouvelle de l'exigence du candidat à avoir Martin dans l'émission ce jour-là s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.  
Les seuls bons moments furent les messages incessants de Martin qui parlaient de sujets différents, lui envoyant des photos de la ville, des infos qu'il avait sur la télévision américaine ou simplement pour se moquer de Trump et de ses comparses. Yann sourit devant ses tentatives de lui changer les idées avant le tournage. Pendant quelques merveilleux instants, ça marchait.

*************************************  
En s'avançant pour serrer la main du candidat, Yann fût frappé par son allure. Il était attirant. Plus que l'image qu'il renvoyait à la télévision. Il sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée que Martin et lui se soient retrouvés seuls dans la clandestinité lascive et et tapageuse de Las Vegas. Les deux équipes passèrent en revue les questions du jour lors des répétitions. Brigitte examinait les fiches avec soin. 

"Je ne vois pas la question internationale? Qui va la poser?" Elle regarda Azzedine, Valentine et Hugo, attendant qu'ils lui répondent. 

"Ce n'est pas nous," fit Valentine. "Ce sera le reporter qui s'occupe de l'international. Il est en duplex en ce moment." 

Brigitte fronça les sourcils. "Il n'a pas pu vous communiquer sa question à l'avance? C'est particulier." Sa voix était teintée de reproche. Yann sentit la colère monter, il se retint de lancer une réplique acerbe mais ce qui sortit de la bouche du candidat lui coupa violemment l'herbe sous le pied.

"C'est parfaitement inutile Brigitte. Je connais très bien le reporter qui va me poser la question. Je sais ce qui l'intéresse, ce qui le préoccupe et je sais ce qu'il va dire. Je ne doute pas ce sera brillant et pertinent comme à son habitude." 

Sa déclaration instaura un grand silence, un peu surpris dans la pièce. Yann ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir entendu le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, si? Au pincement de lèvres de la femme de l'invité, il en doutait. 

"Comment s'appelle ce reporter?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton insondable. 

"Martin Weill." Macron et Yann avaient répondu en même temps. Ils se scrutèrent brièvement avant de détourner le regard. 

"Ah.. le fameux." la voix de l'ancienne enseignante était glaciale. Du coin de l'œil, le présentateur vit ses journalistes échanger de brefs regards appuyés. Ils évitèrent de le regarder. Prétextant des vérifications à faire en régie, Yann s'éclipsa. La tête lui tourna un instant, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut tenter de laisser la commande à l'émission à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il ne voulait pas avoir Macron sur le plateau, il ne voulait pas lui parler et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il voit Martin. 

***********************************************************************************************

Bon sang que l'émission était longue, pensa le présentateur pendant une coupure pub. Heureusement pour lui, Brigitte venait débriefer avec son mari à chaque pause, lui évitant de parler avec lui. Il lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Heureusement ses journalistes venaient de s'installer autour de la table pour la dernière ligne droite. Il jeta un regard à la dérobée à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était brillant, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais ses réponses étaient insupportablement longues (et pompeuses, railla une petite voix dans sa tête). La même qui avait fait remarqué au candidat "Vous êtes plus jeune que moi." Est-ce que Martin avait pensé à cela, est-ce que ça l'avait attiré? Il ne connaissait pas les goût s du jeune homme, ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait. Jusqu'à récemment, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aimait les hommes. Le reporter lui avait avoué au détour d'une conversation au téléphone, tard le soir. Le plus vieux était tombé des nues, sachant que le jeune homme avait eu quelques petites amies depuis qu'il le connaissait, et qu'il avait même la réputation d'être un vrai séducteur avec les femmes. Mais il semblait que l'envoyé spécial était encore plus discret que lui sur sa vie privée, n'hésitant pas à se créer une certaine image pour se protéger. "C'est simple comme bonjour. Tu dragues toujours quelques filles en soirée devant tes potes et le reste, tu leur demandes leur numéro, et personne ne se pose de questions quand tu repars avec un garçon. Pourquoi auraient-ils des soupçons si tu as passé ta soirée à flirter avec tout ce qui porte une jupe?" Yann était resté stupéfait devant les techniques du jeune homme et il avait compris que celui-ci tenait à ce que très peu de personnes ne soient au courant de son attrait pour les hommes. Il se sentit privilégié d'avoir reçu cette confidence. Et dans une toute petite partie de son coeur, il avait espéré que cet aveu n'ait pas été purement innocent, lui qui n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité aux membres de son équipe. Mais ses espoirs semblaient bien loin à présent.. 

On lui indiqua qu'il fallait reprendre et la voix de Martin retentit dans son oreillette. Yann sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir suivie par un moment d'angoisse en réalisant que le moment qu'il redoutait le plus était sur le point de se produire. 

....................................................................................................................................................

"Mais également Martin Weill, qui est en duplex depuis la ville de la finance, vous la connaissez cette ville, c'est New York. " Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette phrase était sortie comme ça. Il avait été déstabilisé simultanément par le beauté du visage de son reporter sur grand écran, par le "Enfin" qui s'était échappé des lèvres de l'invité et par le regard concupiscent de ce dernier qui avait été aimanté par l'écran. Il sentit la panique envahir son cerveau. "On te parle dans deux minutes Martin" finit-il par dire, le sang glacé par la perspective de l'échange à venir. Il observa ses journalistes s'opposer avec fermeté au candidat, tout en ne faisait pas mine de voir les regards inquiets que jetait Hugo en sa direction. Yann serrait furieusement son stylo dans sa main, il avait furieusement envie de gifler l'homme qui lui faisait face. Quand l'image de Martin revint brièvement sur l'écran et que Macron l'aperçut, il le salua directement en souriant, laissant ses yeux s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ce qui ne fut rien quand le duplex commença réellement. Le présentateur le vit se passer la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre avec force tout en ne lâchant le reporter des yeux. Quant à lui, il n'existait plus pour le candidat. De tout le duplex, il ne détachera pas son regard du jeune homme. 

"Vous vous connaissez déjà avec Emmanuel Macron, vous vous êtes déjà croisés à Las Vegas, si mes souvenirs sont bons. " dit-il pour lancer la parole du journaliste.

"Bravo" répliqua Macron, qui ne quittait déjà plus le visage de Martin. Yann sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la colère et il souffla bruyamment. L'autre homme testait sa patience. Voir les images d'eux deux à Las Vegas était un supplice, il évita de les regarder. 

"Tu as une question à poser à Emmanuel Macron depuis New York." Là encore il garda son regard posé sur ses fiches tandis que les deux autres hommes parlaient ensemble. Cela faisait trop mal, comme si on lui tordait les intestins encore et encore. 

"J'ai la même vigilance que vous. Je suis ce que vous faites" .. Le candidat marqua une pause et se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées. Yann sentit des frissons de détresse courir sous sa peau, il lui semblait quand dans ce silence et dans le ton presque intime mis dans cette déclaration, une relation liant son reporter et l'homme qui lui faisait face, s'exposait devant lui. "Les enquêtes exigeantes que vous menez." Il n'entendit plus rien après cela, sa volonté de couper court à leur conversation prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Martin et fut surpris par l'expression de son visage. Elle était .. prudente. Comme s'il évitait soigneusement de dévoiler une quelconque émotion. Ce fût l'expression de son visage, plus que tout le reste, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. 

Il tenta d'interrompre Macron à nouveau, il restait peu de temps. "Vous permettez, j'ai la même vigilance que.." Le présentateur sentit les chroniqueurs s'agiter, mécontents de l'attitude du candidat, il lui lança une pique qui lui fit un bien fou, surtout qu'elle déclencha le rire de Martin dans son oreille, ce qui posa un baume sur ses sentiments meurtris l'espace de quelques secondes. Il put enfin terminer le duplex qui lui faisait tant mal au cœur en encourageant Martin à aller se mettre à l'intérieur, lui qui devait affronter le froid hivernal depuis quelques temps. 

***********************************************************************************************

L'émission se termina peu de temps après. à son grand soulagement. Il avait réussi à se contenir jusqu'à la fin, avec beaucoup de difficultés. En ce moment, toute l'équipe débriefait avec l'équipe du candidat. Lui était resté en retrait et il se retrouva avec Brigitte Macron qui le remercia pour l'émission, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il apprécia la femme de son invité, elle était exigeante avec son mari mais elle était surtout cultivée, brillante et bienveillante. Ils marchèrent dans les studios de Bangumi dans lesquels ils étaient revenus après l'émission. Au détour d'un couloir ils surprirent le candidat au téléphone, seul dans une pièce. Brigitte ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais elle se tût quand elle entendit la teneur de sa conversation. Yann sentit le sang quitter son visage et son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. 

"Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre Martin."

Yann et Brigitte entendirent la voix rauque du reporter lui répondre, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas comprendre ses mots à une telle distance. 

"Tu me manques. Je sais que tu avais dit qu'on ne devait plus se revoir après notre soirée à New York mais je tenais plus, il fallait que tu sois là ce soir, que je te vois. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition? Tu sais qu'elle est sérieuse, jamais je ne me moquerais de toi. Je te veux à mes côtés, pour la campagne, pour le reste, pour l'après.." Il laissa Martin lui répondre. "Tu sais que je veux plus mais si tu veux que ça ne soit que professionnelle pour l'instant, ça me va du moment que tu es près de moi. Non, Brigitte ne se douterait de rien, elle s'en fiche. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la clandestinité Martin, je te veux avec moi c'est tout. Ce serait notre secret à nous deux. Attends ne raccroche pas! Promets-moi que tu penseras.." Martin lui répondit quelque chose et il raccrocha un peu brusquement puisque le plus vieux l'appela une ou deux fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence et de ranger son téléphone en soupirant. 

Yann leva les yeux vers Brigitte. Elle lui renvoyait l'image frappante de ce à quoi il devait ressembler lui-même en cet instant. Dévastée, livide.. mais d'une dignité folle. Elle se tourna vers lui. "Vous fumez je crois? Vous avez un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille?" Yann acquiesça et il lui sembla que même ce geste anodin était douloureux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et l'organe qui battait dans sa poitrine était à l'agonie. Il la mena sur la terrasse sur le toit et Brigitte admira la vue un instant. "C'est sublime," fit-elle en s'asseyant, ses yeux ne quittant pas la tour Eiffel qui brillait non loin. Elle accepta la cigarette que Yann lui tendit. 

"Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis au courant de l'attirance de mon mari pour les hommes. Il ne me l'a jamais caché." Elle soupira. 

"Il a toujours eu des amants, il me le disait honnêtement, n'a jamais menti à ce sujet. Seulement ça a changé quand il a rencontré votre reporter. Emmanuel a rompu la seule promesse qu'il m'avait faite à propos de ses histoires d'hommes. Il est tombé amoureux." Elle le regarda et Yann vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard. 

"Ce que je sais, je l'ai découvert en fouillant, en enquêtant. Ils ont couché ensemble la première année où ils se sont rencontrés. Mon mari a fortement insisté pour qu'ils se revoient une fois à Paris et c'est arrivé quelques fois, toujours à son initiative. Puis ils ont recommencé en 2016, dans les mêmes circonstances que l'année précédente. Et.. je sais qu'ils se sont vus quand mon mari est allé à New York cet hiver." 

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et Yann vit dans le bout rougeoyant de celle-ci ses espoirs d'amour partir en fumée. Martin et Macron.. Amants depuis tout ce temps. Les imaginer ensemble de cette façon lui donnait la nausée. Il ne put retenir sa prochaine question.

"De quelle proposition parlait-il à votre avis?" 

"De rejoindre son équipe je suppose. Il correspondrait au profil des gens dont Emmanuel aime à s'entourer. Mais évidemment, rejoindre son lit devrait faire partie de l'équation. Il aurait sa propre Julie Gayet" fit-elle en riant froidement. 

"Martin n'accepterait jamais ça." murmura Yann, le regard dans le vide. Brigitte lui lança un regard désolé. "Pardon de vous apprendre tout ça.. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à ce jeune homme. Je suis désolée qu'il se soit joué de vous." 

"Vous vous méprenez" s'exclama Yann, outré par l'insinuation. "Martin n'est pas mon compagnon, il est mon employé c'est tout. C'est pour sa carrière que je m'inquiète."

"Qui essayez-vous de convaincre, vous ou moi? Ne vous voilez pas la face. Votre reporter se tape mon mari." Elle se releva en époussetant sa tenue. "Néanmoins je pense que vous n'êtes pas étranger au fait que mon époux rame autant à attirer ce jeune homme près de lui, c'est la réflexion que je me suis faites en vous observant tous les deux ce soir. Je pense que vous avez un rôle dans cette histoire et qu'il serait grand temps que vous le jouiez." 

Devant le regard perdu de son interlocuteur, elle sembla le prendre en pitié et elle posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. "Appelez-le, parlez-lui et montrez-lui que mon mari n'est pas la seule option qui lui reste. Pour notre bien, à tous les deux." Après lui avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil entendu, elle quitta la terrasse. 

Yann la suivit en pilote automatique, il remercia Macron qui le dégoûtait physiquement à présent, prit congé de tout le monde et rentra chez lui. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, vidé. Il ne sentait pas capable de faire quoique soit à part se rouler en boule et rejouer cette soirée encore et encore. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il s'en saisit. C'était Martin. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois dans le taxi alors qu'il rentrait. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de décrocher. Pas après avoir appris qu'il avait été dans les bras de Macron, plusieurs fois qui plus est. Mais là chez lui, devant le visage de Martin qui s'affichait, il n'eut pas le cœur de le rejeter à nouveau. 

Entendre la voix enjouée du reporter lui souffla l'air dans les poumons. Le plus jeune babillait à propos de l'émission du jour comme si l'invité ne représentait rien pour lui. Yann n'y tint plus. 

"Martin, je sais pour Macron et toi. Sa femme aussi, elle m'a tout raconté."

"Oh." le silence se fit au bout de la ligne.


	2. Braver les conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention léger smut vers la fin du chapitre

"Ecoute, Yann.." 

"Dis-moi que c'est faux Martin. Que je n'ai pas entendu Macron te parler au téléphone, que sa femme ment quand elle dit que vous avez couché ensemble à Las Vegas, et que vous êtes revus à New York. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi bête à te compromettre avec un homme politique.. Dis-moi que je me trompe.." Sa voix se cassa sur ces derniers mots et il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible.

"Yann, je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas sérieux je te jure. Ça n'est arrivé que quelques fois. Et c'est terminé maintenant."

"Ça en avait pas l'air d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

"Je te jure que si. On s'est vus quelques fois, mais il était marié et.. je n'avais pas envie de plus. J'ai pris mes distances. Mais il m'a appelé alors que j'étais à New York, on a mangé ensemble. Il m'a fait une proposition, j'ai refusé, il m'a dit de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir. C'est tout. C'est pas la relation que tu t'imagines."

"Quelle proposition c'était?" Il s'en doutait mais il avait besoin que Martin lui dise. 

"De démissionner de Bangumi et de rejoindre son équipe, de devenir son conseiller, par rapport à la jeunesse et autres."

"Et de devenir son amant officiel aussi j'imagine." persifla Yann, furieux de l'audace de l'homme politique.

"Oui, ça fait partie du deal aussi. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai." murmura Martin d'une petite voix.

"Et tu y as pensé? A accepter je veux dire? Tu veux vraiment nous quitter pour partir avec lui?" La voix de Yann s'était élevée sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Sa colère était dirigée contre le jeune homme à présent. Le silence lui répondit. "Mais bordel, comment tu as pu avoir envie de faire une chose pareille, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, après ce qu'on a fait pour toi!" Il criait à présent.

"Yann, ça suffit." réplique Martin qui commençait à se mettre en colère lui-aussi. "Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de considérer d'autres options pour ma carrière. On parle quand même de l'homme qui a de grandes chances de devenir Président de la République."

"Donc c'est ça qui t'intéresse alors? Le pouvoir? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi Martin, tu me déçois. Tu t'es fourvoyé avec un politique. Et ton devoir d'objectivité dans tout ça? Et tes valeurs?"

"Yann, arrête ton cirque." Ses mots coupaient comme une lame. Le présentateur s'arrêta net, indigné et blessé. " Surtout, arrête ton discours moralisateur. Je ne m'occupe pas de politique nationale, il n'avait rien à tirer de moi. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais rien demandé. Quand à mes valeurs comme tu dis, je ne les ai sacrifié à personne, tu le sais mieux que quiconque avec le travail qu'on amasse depuis l'élection de Trump. Puisque ça t'intéresse tant que ça, lui et moi on a jamais parlé politique. On parlait très peu tout court." 

L'image que laissait entendre Martin vint se visser dans le cerveau de Yann, causant une douleur qui vrilla violemment dans ses tympans. La colère s'évanouit d'un coup, laissant place à une douleur beaucoup plus sournoise, plus profonde aussi. 

"Merci pour l'image, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait." dit-il, défait. Martin soupira. Il détestait sa façon de s'emporter aussi rapidement. 

"Excuse-moi. Mais tu me gueules dessus pour les mauvaises raisons et ça m'agace. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment la proposition de boulot qui te dérange. Soit tu me parles de qui t'énerve réellement soit je raccroche." 

Le silence se fit pendant un petit moment, chacun s'accrochant à la respiration de l'autre à travers le combiné. 

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as pu lui trouver." finit par avouer Yann. 

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas trop non plus. C'était un coup de folie. Il est gentil, tu sais, séduisant, cultivé. Je sais pas, j'ai un peu perdu la tête. J'ai regretté.. et puis j'y suis retourné parce que c'était facile." 

"Tu.. l'aimais?" Yann regrette immédiatement d'avoir posé la question car il n'avait absolument aucune envie de connaître la réponse.

"Non, pas du tout. Enfin je l'appréciais, j'avais de l'affection pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il le sait très bien." 

"Il y en avait d'autres. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui? Il y en avait d'autres... plus près." 

"Oui et bien les autres plus près ne sont pas manifestés." répliqua Martin sur un ton de reproche. "Je me suis laissé aveuglé, je regrette un peu. Surtout par rapport à sa femme. Même si elle était au courant et qu'elle a aussi des amants de son côté. Je ne sais pas, j'étais mal à l'aise. Je suis pas fait pour les relations libres.." 

"Et s'il n'avait pas été marié?" Martin soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux. Décidément, son patron n'était pas prêt d'en démordre. " Ça n'aurait rien changé. D'ailleurs tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit. Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça?"

"Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi."

Enfin ils arrivaient au cœur du problème. C'est la première fois qu'ils allaient réellement aborder ce qui les liait tous les deux. Ils n'avaient mis de nom dessus, ne s'en étaient jamais parlé. Mais ça avait toujours été là, à glisser sans bruit sous la surface de leurs échanges, de leurs regards, de leurs gestes. 

"Je sais mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire." Un bref silence.

"C'est pas le genre de conversation que j'ai envie d'avoir au téléphone." C'était presque un aveu. Pour l'instant, Martin s'en contenterait, s'y accrocherait jusqu'à son retour.

"Moi non plus.. Mais Yann, tu n'as rien à craindre d'accord?"

Yann ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il était passé par une myriade d'émotions différentes au cours de leur conversation et il avait encore beaucoup de questions. Mais il se sentait vidé. Étrangement la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie de parler était celle qui lui causait autant d'agitation. "D'accord.. et tu mérites mieux Martin. J'ai plus envie d'en parler ce soir mais.. j'ai encore des questions à te poser." 

Le plus jeune accepta d'y répondre quand il les poserait mais ils préférèrent changer de sujet pour ce soir-là. 

***********************************************************************************************

Jamais Yann n'aurait pu imaginer que leur relation prendrait une telle tournure après cette émission maudite. Si le présentateur avait imaginé prendre ses distances avec son envoyé spécial, ce dernier s'était mis en tête de rentrer dans un nouveau jeu de séduction avec lui qui dépassait de bien loin ceux qu'ils avaient effleuré jusque là. Le quarantenaire ne s'expliquait même pas ce changement ni comment il s'y était glissé avec rapidité. La peur de voir le plus jeune s'échapper peut-être? Savoir qu'il avait effectivement été sur le point d'entamer une relation sérieuse qui aurait pu l'éloigner radicalement et définitivement de lui l'avait fait réfléchir et reconsidérer ses options. Il ne s'agissait plus de s'angoisser en pensant à la différence d'âge ou aux risques qu'il y a à travailler avec son amant, mais bien de la perspective concrète et terrifiante de le voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans compter les dernières paroles de Brigitte qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. 

C'était innocent au début, cela se sentait à peine. Mais dans leurs échanges, des sous-entendus aguicheurs s'étaient faufilés. Légers mais suffisamment forts et répétitifs pour déclencher des frissons qui venaient se nicher au creux de ses reins à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un de ses messages. Martin était séducteur, il avait cru l'apercevoir, l'idée lui avait fait assez de mal, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait en réceptacle de ses tentatives, il comprit pourquoi on lui avait appliqué cet adjectif. Il savait y faire, c'était sûr. Comme s'il savait exactement ce qui le faisait réagir, désirer plus, toujours plus. Avec l'actualité, le reporter eut moins de temps d'antenne, ce qui ne le gênait absolument pas puisqu'il pouvait se livrer à son petit jeu, tout au long de l'émission, bombardant le présentateur de messages qu'il redoutait de lire ou moins aussi fort qu'il en mourrait d'envie. 

Il y répondait timidement parfois, à d'autres moments, de façon plus poussée, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparler de Macron depuis leur discussion. Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir là. Il recevait une écrivaine ayant suivi les politiques pendant plusieurs mois,y compris Macron. Il laissa éclater son ironie au grand jour quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui pour pouvoir lui parler dans la voiture alors qu'il avait une extinction de voix. Pour se défendre, elle laissa entendre que tout le monde aurait fait la même chose.

"Ici, personne ne s'est pelotonné contre lui." 

"Oh bah on en sait rien.." 

"Ah non, je vous conf.. personne ne l'a fait." il avait conscience que sa défense était un peu trop agressive par rapport à la situation mais comme à chaque fois depuis que le candidat était venu dans l'émission, il ne pouvait dissimuler son animosité. 

Il sentit son portable vibrer au moment de cet échange mais ne s'en soucia que plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir. C'était un message venant de Martin, au moment où il avait affirmé que personne ne s'était pelotonné contre Macron. 

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Yann? 

\- Parce que moi je l'ai fait. ;) 

"Oh le petit con provocateur!" fulmina le présentateur dans le taxi qui le ramenait chez lui. Comment osait-il faire référence à cette histoire après tout ce qui s'était passé. "S'il en rigole, c'est que ça ne comptait pas tant que ça pour lui, sa relation avec l'autre crétin." chuchota une petite voix intérieure. "Il veut que tu en rigoles aussi, que tu réalises que c'était pas important."

Peut-être que c'était vrai. Mais cela faisait toujours mal, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans le silence lourd son appartement. Il lança son sac dans un coin, et sortit son téléphone pour appeler le reporter. 

"Tu as eu mon message à ce que je vois." Yann était sur le point d'exprimer fortement son mécontentement mais quelque chose dans la voix du reporter le coupa dans son élan. Une sorte de lascivité, comme le ronronnement d'un chat. 

"Je peux savoir ce que ça voulait dire?" 

"Je voulais simplement rétablir la vérité, c'est tout." répondit Martin, taquin. Yann imaginait parfaitement l'expression de ce visage à ce moment-là.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ça Martin! Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à me provoquer comme ça." 

"Je ne sais pas.. à te pousser peut-être, te faire réagir.." 

"Me pousser à t'étrangler c'est ça? Parce que je te jure que si tu étais devant moi en ce moment.." 

"Tu ferais quoi?" la voix du plus jeune stoppa le présentateur net. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi rauque et elle déclencha des frissons d'anticipation qui se propagèrent comme une traînée de poudre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, les mots sortirent avant qu'il ait pu les retenir. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse?" Martin eut un rire surpris et ravi. "Tu es seul?" 

"Oui pourquoi?" 

"Parce que tu vas enlever tes vêtements, aller dans ta chambre et je vais te dire exactement ce que j'aimerais que tu me fasse." 

Oh.. c'était un tournant dans leur relation qui allait se jouer là. Pour être honnête, Yann y avait souvent pensé, surtout ces derniers jours mais sauter le pas pour de vrai. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le courage même si une certaine partie de son anatomie lui faisait comprendr qu'elle était plus que prête. 

"Martin.."

"Maintenant, Yann." 

Comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, ses vêtements éparpillés à la hâte un peu partout, il ne se le rappelait plus exactement. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était la voix grave de Martin dans son téléphone, les images qu'il lui décrivaient et qui s'imprimaient dans ses paupières, les gémissements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, les siens et ceux de Martin. C'est ce dernier qui imposait le rythme de leur petite séance à distance, le reprenant quand il le sentait aller trop vite. Alors Yann le laissait guider son plaisir, aveuglément. De toute façon le plaisir était si fort qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Il se demandait comment le reporter faisait d'ailleurs, lui qui n'était capable que de murmurer son prénom ou de le supplier de continuer. S'il fermait les yeux suffisamment fort , il pouvait presque imaginer que c'était la main de Martin qui allait et venait sur son membre, imaginer ses baisers dans son cou. La chaleur s'était répandue très rapidement quand le jeune homme lui avait décrit la scène de ce qu'il imaginait être leurs retrouvailles, mais c'est l'idée de savoir qu'il était en train de faire la même chose que lui en ce moment même qui amenait sa main à bouger de plus en plus vite, sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. "Moi non plus" fut la réponse que lui fit le plus jeune entre deux gémissements et Yann se rendit compte qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre ces sons de vive voix, de les provoquer. Puis Martin cria son prénom, l'encouragea à le rejoindre lui aussi et il se sentit succomber, incapable de résister à son appel. L'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, faisant décoller son dos du matelas alors qu'il se cambrait involontairement. Il mit du temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Des frissons continuaient de le parcourir allègrement alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était une chose de fantasmer, mais passer à l'acte comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et il serait passé à côté d'une sacrée expérience... Parce qu'il venait d'avoir plus de plaisir seul qu'avec la plupart de ces derniers amants. Et la voix qui se mit doucement à lui parler à nouveau était loin d'y être étrangère. Il se le représenta un instant, nu sur son lit, les lèvres rouges à force de les avoir mordu, les cheveux ébouriffés, les traces de son plaisir luisant faiblement sur le haut de son corps jeune et souple. Il sentit son désir se réveiller à nouveau. 

"J'espère que Paul ne m'a pas entendu." chuchota le journaliste. L'incongruité de la remarque les fit rire tous les deux et réussit à distraire le quarantenaire de ses pensées qui devenaient de moins en moins sages. Yann craignait que l'atmosphère s'alourdisse de trop entre eux mais cela ne semblait pas être dans les intentions du jeune homme. 

"J'ai aimé faire ça avec toi. J'espère que toi aussi." Il y avait une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix, il avait été si directif que Yann ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pouvait être nerveux. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement, par la tendresse et la nervosité.

"Oui bien sûr. Ce.. ce n'est pas la première fois que j'imaginais faire ça. Avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi bon par contre." 

"Vivement la prochaine fois qu'on recommence alors." La voix de Martin avait repris le ton suave qu'il avait choisi lorsque Yann l'avait appelé en rentrant du tournage. Maintenant qu'ils s'y étaient laissés aller une fois, le présentateur savait qu'il leur serait impossible de ne pas recommencer. Sans se faire attendre, sa main glissa vers son bas-ventre qui venait de se réveiller à nouveau.. 

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu, là maintenant?" Il imagina le plus jeune se mordre la lèvre. 

"Non." fut la réponse émise dans un souffle rauque.

"Alors c'est moi qui guide cette fois.." Quelques instants plus tard, la symphonie des gémissements et des supplications pressantes avait repris. 

*****************************************************************************************

Ce nouveau développement dans leur relation leur devint bientôt indispensable. Rien ne pouvait embraser les sens de Yann plus que de recevoir un "J'ai envie de toi." de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique alors qu'il était en plein tournage. Lui qui appréhendait toujours un peu de se retrouver seul chez lui le soir, n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était que le tournage se termine pour pouvoir rentrer. Le manque s'installa, impétueux et lancinant. Il finit par demander au jeune homme s'ils pouvaient se mettre sur Skype pour se voir, mais le reporter refusa en lui disant " Je ne veux pas que tu découvres mon corps à travers un écran et pareil pour moi. Ça, ce sera pour quand on se verra en vrai, peau contre peau." Que dire contre un tel argument? Alors Yann avait plié et savourait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Malgré ça, le temps commençait à être long alors que la fin des 100 premiers jours de Trump se profilait ainsi que le retour de Martin. Tous deux avaient hâte de se revoir même si leur nouvelle intimité n'effacerait pas leur timidité à l'idée de se voir en chair et en os. Yann avait également fait comprendre à son cadet qu'il souhaitait des précisions sur son histoire avec Macron et le reporter avait promis de tout lui révéler. En outre, le présentateur ne cessait d'imaginer son futur amant dans les bras de son rival,ce que l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de leurs moments à deux.

De son côté, Martin s'était bien gardé de lui révéler que les messages continuaient d'affluer de la part du candidat alors même qu'il lui avait réitéré son refus. Il n'avait pas révélé la tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec son patron à son ex-amant, d'une part parce qu'il voulait préserver la vie privée de ce dernier mais aussi parce qu'une infimepartie de lui craignait la réaction de l'ancien ministre. Il le savait déterminé et la portée de cette détermination l'effrayait quelque peu même s'il ne l'aurait admis à personne.

Il soupira alors qu'il faisait sa valise une dernière fois pour rentrer en France. Il ne savait pas comment mais Macron avait appris pour son retour imminent et insistait pour qu'ils se voient. En entendant son téléphone il vit que c'était encore lui. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement le faire attendre, il finit par décrocher. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était au téléphone. 

"Bonjour Monsieur Weill, ici Brigitte Macron. Ne raccrochez pas surtout." ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors que Martin restait dans un silence stupéfait. Si elle ne lui avait pas intimé du contraire, il aurait été tenté de le faire. 

"J'ai appris que vous rentriez demain et j'aurais souhaité vous parler, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu."

"Euh oui.. mais de quoi?" la question était stupide mais la stupeur faisait tourner son cerveau au ralenti. 

"Allons, faites un effort, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver."réplique-t-elle sèchement. Elle lui donna l'adresse d'un salon de thé et l'heure du rendez-vous, s'assura de sa venue et raccrocha. 

Martin observa le téléphone, hébété. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Brigitte Macron souhaitait absolument le voir dès son retour mais ça n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, c'était certain.

Que pouvait-on bien dire à la femme dont le mari l'avait trompé avec vous? Et surtout, que voulait-elle? Il avait beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait pousser une femme à rencontrer l'amant de son mari. Connaissant le milieu dans lequel ils évoluaient, il ne voyait qu'une raison : la vengeance. Si c'était réellement son dessein alors il n'avait les armes pour lutter contre elle. Il sentit l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac. "C'est peut-être ma dernière nuit en tant que journaliste." C'est avec une angoisse tenace qu'il prit l'avion et, après un voyage éprouvant nerveusement, qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du petit café parisien, le lendemain. 

 

 

A suivre...


	3. Traité de paix

Martin pénétra dans le café, l'estomac noué. Brigitte l'attendait, assise dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, en le regardant approcher. Son visage était impénétrable alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Martin s'assit maladroitement. Une tasse de café fumante était posée devant lui.

"J'ai commandé du thé au jasmin et un café noir pour vous, c'est comme ça que vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas? J'ai cru voir ça sur les reçus de mon époux. " 

Martin rougit. Il baissa les yeux. "Ecoutez Madame Macron, je suis désolé pour ma.. relation avec votre mari. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, vous étiez au courant de ses histoires extra-conjugales et vous les acceptiez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolé." 

"Ne jouez pas les victimes Martin" le coupa Brigitte en versant le contenu de sa théière dans une tasse. "Ce rôle ne vous va pas. Oui je savais que mon mari avait des liaisons avec des hommes mais le problème n'est pas là." 

"Mme Macron, je... " 

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Brigitte, après tout, vous et moi couchons avec le même homme. Ça rapproche."Elle le fixa par dessus la fumée qui s'élevait en volutes de sa tasse. 

"Très bien Mada.., Brigitte. Je tiens juste à vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre en travers de votre couple, ni des ambitions de votre mari. Ce qui a pu se passer entre nous est fini depuis longtemps et ça restera comme ça." 

"Je vous crois. J'ai lu les messages de mon mari et vos réponses. Je dois dire, j'ai été surprise de voir à quel point elles étaient respectueuses envers moi. Je me rappelle d'un de ses textos où il vous .. suppliait presque de venir le rejoindre chez nous.. et vous avez refusé. Pour moi. Ça peut vous sembler idiot mais ce genre de considération est important à mes yeux. Que j'ai accepté qu'il ait des amants ne veut pas dire que j'accepte qu'on foule au pied ma vie. J'apprécie ce que vous avez répondu ce jour-là."

"De rien" répondit Martin, affreusement gêné. "Ça me semblait normal, c'est chez vous, je n'avais rien à y faire. C'est une question de décence.." murmura-t-il.

"Oh mais je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas le premier amant de mon mari, je suppose que vous vous en doutez." Il acquiesça et grignota un des biscuits du plat qu'elle lui tendit. "Tous ses amants ne sont pas aussi respectueux de ma personne. Vous savez que l'un d'eux est venu me menacer chez moi? Et oui." insista-t-elle en voyant son air surpris. "Il est venu me bousculer un peu en disant que c'était lui le véritable amour d'Emmanuel et qu'il allait me quitter pour lui. Il était encore Secrétaire à l'époque, c'était avant vous. Parce qu'après il n'y a plus eu personne, à part vous savez-qui bien sûr." Elle le scruta avec intensité. Le reporter s'agita sur sa chaise gêné. 

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi, maintenant que je vous ai en face de moi. Le problème, comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre patron... " A la mention du nom de Yann, Martin rougit violemment et un sourire entendu se forma sur le visage de son interlocutrice, elle n'en donna pas l'explication cependant. "C'est qu'il a rompu le contrat qu'on avait lui et moi, à savoir qu'il est tombé amoureux de vous, d'une façon terriblement déraisonnable. Qui plus est, cela met en péril son ambition, notre ambition. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça." 

"Je vous jure que je l'ai repoussé aussi fort que j'ai pu." expliqua Martin en se penchant par dessus la table. "Mais il n'arrête pas d'insister. Je lui ai donné tous les arguments du monde, j'ai refusé de le revoir." 

"Je sais. J'ai lu les messages, ne l'oubliez pas. Il vous a fait une proposition, je crois?" 

"Oui, je l'ai refusé comme vous en vous doutez."

"C'est de ça dont je suis venue vous parlez. Je souhaiterais que vous reconsidériez votre refus." 

"Pardon?" Le reporter la fixa, éberlué. "Vous vous voulez vraiment que je travaille avec votre mari." 

Le regard de la femme se fit dur et tranchant comme un rasoir. "Non, bien sûr, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne poserais plus jamais mon regard sur vous et je vous tiendrais éloigné de nous aussi loin que je le peux. Mais là, il n'est pas question de ce que je veux mais de ce qui est le plus profitable pour mon époux et l'entreprise que nous tentons de mener à bien avec cette élection. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour vous le distraient. Si vous étiez à ses côtés, les chances de dérapages et de découvertes seraient considérablement amoindries. Sans oublier bien sûr, vos qualités professionnelles. Indépendamment de ce que je peux ressentir quant à votre présence, vous seriez un véritable atout pour En Marche."

Martin la fixa sans dire un mot. 

"Qui plus est, sur un plan plus personnel, de tous ses amants, vous êtes celui que je déteste le moins." 

"Je vous remercie." Le silence pesa encore un moment entre eux alors que Martin réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. 

"Je ne peux pas. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Il y a encore quelques semaines, les choses auraient été différentes, j'aurais pu vous dire oui mais ça a changé. Il .. y a quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant.." 

"Cette personne y était déjà quand vous êtes entrés dans mon mariage.." le coupa Brigitte. 

"Oui mais nous n'étiez pas.. je ne pensais pas.. que c'était réciproque. Pour lui." 

"Donc quand vous êtes dans le doute, vous fracassez le mariage des autres, c'est bien cela?" 

"Non, non ça n'a rien à voir.. je ne peux pas faire ça à Yann, je ne veux pas le faire." Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qui lui faisait face. "Il reste toujours Matthieu non? Je sais que c'est son.. amant officiel. Il est toujours là non?"

Brigitte soupira lourdement. "Hé oui, il est toujours là. J'avoue que je préférerais que ce soit vous à sa place, que vous le détrôniez. Je vous l'ai dit, de tous ses amants, vous avez ma préférence." 

"Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas quitter ma boite, ni mon métier. Je ne veux pas causer du tord à Emmanuel, ni à vous. Mais je ne ferai pas semblant." 

Brigitte porta la tasse à ses lèvres, pensive. "Vous avez raison bien sûr. C'était un peu égoïste de ma part de vous demander ça. Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. Il ne vit pas bien votre désaffection." 

"Je ne peux pas lui retirer ce qui ne lui appartenait pas dès le départ." murmura le jeune homme, d'un air peiné. "Je ne veux pas le blesser, j'ai toujours été très clair."

"Je sais. Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, ce qui rend les choses d'autant plus difficiles. En même temps, mon opinion de vous se serait dégradée si vous aviez accepté. Dans mon fort intérieur, j'avais espéré que vous me diriez "non". Je ne suis pas déçue. Sans oublier la misère que Matthieu vous aurait fait vivre. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'être remplacé. Il sait qui vous êtes cependant et ce que vous représentez pour Emmanuel. Si vous le croisez, restez sur vos gardes. Il est dangereux." 

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. "Il va me falloir composer avec lui maintenant.. J'aimerais que mon mari est meilleur goût. Mais il refuse que je le conseille." 

"Pourquoi restez-vous?" la question s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Elle posa sur lui ses yeux voilés de dignité. 

"Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'il le faut." Elle marqua une pause. "Merci de votre attention Martin, je ne vous solliciterai plus. Mais j'exige que vous continuiez à ne pas revoir mon mari et que vous gardiez vos distances. Pour lui. Je pressens que ce ne sera pas un problème" ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression du reporter. "Je transmettrai votre refus à Emmanuel, cela devrait sceller cette histoire une fois pour toutes, je l'espère. J'y veillerai." Elle se leva et lui serra la main. En la voyant fouiller dans son sac, Martin posa une main sur la sienne. 

"Je vais payer, ne vous embêtez pas."

Brigitte éclata d'un rire léger et élégant. "Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais payer pour un rendez-vous avec un des amants de mon époux. Ça ira sur sa note de frais." 

Le reporter sourit alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil en glissant son manteau sous son bras. Elle quitta le salon de thé d'un pas décidé mais terriblement féminin et élégant. Martin sentit une bouffée d'admiration et d'humilité devant cette femme qui sacrifiait son bonheur et son égo pour la réussite de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se demanda si son ex-amant était conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une telle compagne à ses côtés. Il espérait pour lui qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte trop tard. 

En attendant, lui aussi avait quelqu'un à retrouver. 

***********************************************************************************************

Le bar était bondé, Martin avait du mal à naviguer à travers la foule qui se pressait pour commander. Il avait reçu un appel de l'amant "officiel" du candidat lui intimant de le rejoindre à l'extérieur, en toute discrétion. Il ne s'étonna pas que le jeune homme ait récupéré son numéro, ni qu'il sache où il se trouvait. En tant que patron d'un grand groupe radio, il avait ses sources. Sachant qu'il avait déjà été invité dans l'émission pour laquelle il travaillait, il ne devait avoir eu aucune difficulté à trouver comment le joindre. Martin ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il s'en méfiait comme de la peste, bien avant que Brigitte ne l'ait prévenu, quelques heures plus tôt. Il le savait possessif, arrogant et arriviste, prêt à tout pour conserver son influence sur Macron. Emmanuel lui avait d'ailleurs laisser entendre qu'il avait été furieux en apprenant leur liaison. Le reporter savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas ce moment, au contraire. 

Il le retrouva dehors, dans l'anonymat de la foule qui appréciait l'air doux du printemps, leur verre à la main. 

"Monsieur Gallet." salua-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. L'autre homme le dominait d'une bonne tête mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'impressionnait. Non, il avait l'habitude de devoir lever la tête face à ses interlocuteurs. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était la haine féroce qui faisait briller les yeux sombres qui s'abattaient sur lui. 

"Monsieur Weill, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous." La voix était acide, teinte de ressentiments et de sous-entendus. Martin ne savait pas s'il faisait face à un amant jaloux ou un ambitieux dérangé dans ses plans de gloire. Il décida de jouer franc jeu avant de le découvrir. 

"Ecoutez, je sais ce qui vous amène et avant que vous ne perdiez votre temps et le mien, je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas votre rival. Emmanuel et moi ne sommes plus amants depuis un bout de temps et j'ai l'intention que cela reste ainsi."

"C'est bien gentil mais pourquoi vous croirais-je? Après tout, vous étiez ensemble en sachant parfaitement que j'étais là. Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous n'allez pas recommencer à frétiller devant lui? Surtout avec l'échéance à venir et le pouvoir qui pourrait arriver dans ses mains."

"Vous devez me confondre avec un saumon M. Gallet, je ne frétille pas." répliqua Martin froidement.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." susurra Mathieu en sortant son téléphone. "J'ai quelques photos que j'ai récupéré dans le téléphone de notre ami commun. Ah je vois que vous savez desquelles je parle," se réjouit-il en voyant le reporter pâlir. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" 

"Que vous gardiez vos distances. Vous ne vous approchez plus de lui. Vous coupez le contact. Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous êtes revus, les photos sortent. Votre carrière est foutue."

"Et la sienne.. Cela ne vous fait rien?"

"Non. Il aurait dû savoir que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à rester les bras croisés pendant qu'on me cocufie. J'ai des principes.."

"Ils ne me sautent pas aux yeux, là tout de suite." 

Ils se toisèrent un instant, le silence entre eux se cognant froidement contre la chaleur et l'agitation joyeuse des conversations ambiantes.

"C'est d'accord. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de me menacer. C'est moi qui est stoppé la relation. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre..." son regard dériva vers l'intérieur du bar.

"Je sais. Ça aussi je l'ai appris à travers les messages." Il se rapprocha de Martin pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Vous en avez de la chance, j'espère vous apprécierez autant son petit cul que moi. Après tout, vous avez l'air d'aimer passer après moi."

D'un air hautain et assez un sourire satisfait, il fit mine de quitter un reporter sans voix, dont le cerveau peinait à digérer l'information. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois. " N'oubliez pas, plus de contact, ou vos carrières sont terminées. Lui aussi est prévenu. Je ne plaisante pas." Il s'éloigna pour de bon. Martin se rendit compte qu'il serrait son verre tellement fort dans sa main qu'une crampe commençait à torturer lentement ses muscles. Il se força à dé-serrer son emprise et à respirer plus calmement. Sa respiration était haletante, malaisée. La tension qui avait flotté entre les deux hommes avait été étouffante. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres tremblantes.

"Martin?" 

Il se retourna avec vivacité, se préparent à nouvel affrontement, seulement pour se noyer dans le regard azur de son patron.

"Tout va bien? Je t'ai à peine vu depuis ton retour cet après-midi..." Le présentateur baissa les yeux un instant, les joues rougies devant l'aveu implicite de ses paroles. Le jeune journaliste sentit une bouffée de tendresse chasser la tension et la jalousie qui s'étaient installées au creux de ses entrailles.

"Non pas vraiment."

"Tu veux en parler?" Yann s'était rapproché si rapidement que Martin faillit sursauter devant une proximité si soudaine. 

"Non, pas tout de suite. Plus tard?" Ce soir? murmurait sa dernière question. 

"D'accord." Ils finirent leur cigarette dans un silence chargé de questions hurlantes et désespérées. 

La soirée passa dans un brouillard de tension, de sensations troubles et de cœurs haletant. Yann avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les doigts de Martin qui effleuraient les siens en touchant leurs verres. Il ne voyait que les yeux tachés de doré qui l'observaient par dessus la mousse ambre qui colorait le bord de son verre. Ils étaient insondables même si un éclair sans nom venait leur donner une intensité particulière dès qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Un frisson d'anticipation vient réveiller sa peau alors que les membres de l'équipe partaient l'un après l'autre. Hugo proposa à son ami reporter de poursuivre la soirée dans un autre bar mais Martin refusa poliment, prétextant le décalage horaire. Au moment où ils quittèrent le bar, Yann sentit la présence du plus jeune dans son dos. Un souffle vint taquiner son oreille et une voix rauque y résonna avec discrétion : "Chez toi ou chez moi?" 

Il se tourna pour faire face à son cadet. Sa beauté le frappa de plein fouet dans les lumières et les ombres du soir. Son cœur se serra en imaginant que l'autre homme avait aussi pu en profiter à sa guise.Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que des pensées similaires flamboyaient dans l'esprit du plus jeune, nourrissant une jalousie féroce.

"Chez moi." choisit le présentateur, tentant d'infuser dans sa voix une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas. Ils partirent ensemble, marchant côte à côté, submergés entre le plaisir de se retrouver seuls et l'appréhension de voir leurs espoirs déçus. C'est avec le cœur tumultueux qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du plus vieux et qu'ils se firent face pour la première fois depuis les révélations qui avaient précipitées leur relation dans l'inconnu.


	4. Victoire

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans l'appartement du présentateur. Alors qu'il s'affairait près de la machine à café, Martin s'était assis sur le rebord du comptoir, ses jambes s'agitant contre le rebord en marbre. Yann ne savait pas comment analyser l'attitude de son reporter. Avant qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement en plein milieu de leur soirée avec toute l'équipe, tous deux n'avaient cessé de flirter, il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Mais après sa tout aussi mystérieuse réapparition, il s'était montré beaucoup plus distant, ce qui ne s'était pas arrangé depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux dans l'appartement. Yann sentait le regard du jeune homme le fixer quand il ne regardait pas. Le présentateur tentait fébrilement de préparer le café quand la remarque de son journaliste le tira brutalement de ses angoisses. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Mathieu Gallet?" 

Yann sentit un frisson de terreur glisser le long de sa nuque. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de cet homme-là. 

"Rien du tout. A part ce qu'on a appris sur lui quand on l'a reçu dans l'émission. Et puis je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"Humm. Moi je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui. A part le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble bien sûr." répliqua Martin sèchement. Yann suspendit le geste qu'il était en train de faire et reposa sa main doucement sur le comptoir. 

"Qui te l'a dit?"

"Lui-même, en personne. Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié."

"Je suis surpris qu'il s'en rappelle." 

"Quand je pense au cirque que tu m'as fait pour Emmanuel alors que tu faisais la même chose de ton côté. Belle hypocrisie. Comment vont tes valeurs journalistiques?" siffla le reporter en colère. 

"Très bien merci" répliqua Yann sur le même ton. "Et c'est Emmanuel maintenant?"

Martin le foudroya du regard et descendit du comptoir où il était perché. "Je me tire. Et tu pourras dire à ton amant que je n'aime pas les menaces." 

Il attrapa sa veste à la volée et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée quand Yann le rettrappa et le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement, ses mains agrippées au bas de son t-shirt, les doigts s'enfonçant doucement dans la chair tendre de ses flancs. 

"Ce n'est pas mon amant. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de menace?" Martin se pencha vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, la fureur luisant dans ses yeux. 

"Tu lui demanderas, vous avez l'air si proches."

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis l'atmosphère chargée de tension se modifia légèrement et avant que l'un et l'autre ne le réalise, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées en un baiser rageur. Sans le rompre, ils finirent par se retrouver sur le canapé, Yann assis le dos contre le dossier et Martin assis à califourchon sur lui, frottant leurs bas-ventres ensemble alors qu'il se hâtait de les déshabiller tous les deux. Dans son attente de leurs retrouvailles Yann s'était imaginé plus entreprenant. Mais face à la traînée de feu que laissait les doigts du plus jeune sur sa peau, il avait des difficultés à raisonner comme il l'aurait voulu. Il sentit ses pensées logiques dérailler quand les dents de son amant s'attaquèrent sans vergogne à son cou, marquant sa peau d'un geste empreint de possessivité. Il grogna en signe de protestation et réussit à inverser leur position, le corps de Martin en dessous du sien, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté de son propre bassin. Il remua doucement et la sensation les fit gémir tous les deux. Il vint plonger sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune et tira doucement sa tête en arrière pour leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. 

"Le plan était que je te fasse monter chez moi pour te séduire en vrai et pour te rappeler à qui tu appartenais.. " grogna le plus vieux en accentuant sa prise sur les cheveux de l'autre homme. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en un geste provocateur. 

"C'est ce qu'on verra." Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leur langue bataillant pour établir qui allait gagner le combat, pendant que les mains déshabillaient, serraient, griffaient doucement. Une fois la barrière des vêtements bien loin derrière eux, leurs gestes lorsqu'ils s'unirent ne furent pas beaucoup plus doux, même si la violence en était exclue. Yann pensait avoir gagné la guerre en voyant Martin se cambrer contre lui, bougeant son corps de façon à ce qu'il rencontre ses coups de rein en parfaite harmonie. Il en était encore plus convaincu quand il s'était vu empoigné la virilité du plus jeune dans une de ses mains, agrippant son plaisir entre ses doigts, le guidant toujours plus vite et plus fort vers le plaisir qu'il avait le pouvoir de lui redonner. Mais une seconde de relâchement et il se retrouva sur le dos à nouveau, Martin le chevauchant sans pitié, guidant leur rythme à son tour, chassant sa main pour la remplacer par le sienne, reprenant le contrôle sur son désir grandissant. De sa main libre il amena le visage du plus vieux vers le sien. "Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser gagner si facilement?" questionna-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de mordiller celle du bas avec force. Yann ne put rien lui répondre, la cadence que le plus jeune homme avait imprimé, avait densifié la brume de plaisir qui entourait son cerveau et qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent à part pour encourager son amant à aller vite et plus fort. 

Le plaisir le saisit violemment, lui laissant à peine assez de souffle pour appeler le nom de son amant avant de sombrer dans un océan de sensations aussi inédites qu'intenses. Il eut conscience de l'orgasme de l'homme au-dessus de lui avant de sentir son corps chaud et frissonnant se caler par-dessus le sien. Leurs respirations erratiques finirent par se calmer et se calquer l'une contre l'autre en harmonie. 

La tension avait disparu entre eux et Yann vint entourer son reporter de ses bras, plaçant sa tête sous son menton. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques moments avant le froid ne les déloge, les amenant sous la douche, où ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois, avec lenteur et précision, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui couvrit le bruit du jet d'eau fut l'écho de leurs gémissements contre les parois de la cabine. 

********************************************************************************************

Quelques heures plus tard, Yann faisait parcourir le bout de ses doigts distraitement sur la peau dorée de son amant étendu à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'était assoupi après leurs ébats mouvementés et le plus vieux se sentit rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. Il s'était rarement montré aussi passionné avec ceux qui avaient partagé son lit, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Mais Martin réveillait toujours des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas en lui. Mais le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi quand le reporter s'était blotti contre lui après l'amour, commençait à s'évaporer. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le jeune homme avec Macron, se demandant si Martin était aussi enthousiaste et avide de caresses avec l'homme politique. Avaient-ils passé des moments comme celui-là, nus et apaisés l'un contre l'autre. Se quittaient-ils à regret au moment de se séparer. Pour l'autre c'était sûr que oui. Mais Martin? Posait-il sa tête sur le ventre de l'homme politique comme il le faisait en ce moment même avec lui. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il sentit Martin remuer doucement contre lui. Le reporter poussa un soupire de contentement en s'éveillant. Il tendit paresseusement une main pour s'emparer d'une mèche de cheveux gris. 

"Tu me dois toujours un café." chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils rirent doucement et Yann se l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Yann inspira profondément, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question alors il décida de prendre l'approche la plus directe. 

"Tu sais, Gallet, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était pas... enfin j'aime pas trop en parler. Ca s'est pas vraiment bien passé.. "Il rougit devant le regard soudain inquiet du plus jeune. "Disons que ce n'est pas l'homme le plus attentionné avec lequel j'ai couché.. Il a été assez .. égoïste."

"Yann.. il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère?" gronda Martin. 

Le présentateur bafouilla et eut du mal à poursuivre. 

"Disons qu'il y a été un peu fort.. C'était pas très plaisant.. C'est pas que je voulais le cacher mais c'est juste.. j'aime pas reparler de cette histoire." 

"Quel enfoiré" murmura Martin, hors de lui.

"Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi il m'a fait du rentre-dedans comme ça. Je ne pense pas être son genre." 

"C'est un putain de manipulateur, c'est tout." Devant le regard interrogateur de Yann, Le reporter soupira. "Il est venu me voir ce soir. Il m'a menacé, m'a ordonné de rester loin d'Emmanuel. Je lui ai dit qu'il arrivait tard, que c'était terminé. Il a continué quand même, disant que si je décidais de retourner vers Macron, il nous détruirait tous les deux. Il a certaines photos de nous deux, Emmanuel et moi. Des photos plutôt intimes.. Pas explicites hein.." s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son amant pâlir. "Mais des photos où on nous voit tous les deux. Des photos que lui a fait de moi.."

"D'accord.." la voix du présentateur n'était plus qu'un mince filet à peine audible. Martin le fixa un instant, cherchant comment l'apaiser, quels mots pourraient le rassurer. Il finit par se lever et fouiller dans ses affaires. 

"Tiens" fit-il en sortant son portable de la poche de son jean, et en le tendant à son patron. "Le mot de passe c'est la date de notre rencontre." Il rougit devant le regard surpris de son amant. 

" Vas dans notre conversation, tu peux lire nos messages, je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien à cacher. Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas l'histoire que tu es train d'imaginer et que je lis dans tes yeux." 

Yann garda le téléphone en main un instant, hésitant. Il ne savait pas si c'était un test, s'il devait obtempérer ou non. Mais sa jalousie prit le dessus et il plongea dans leur conversation, alors que Martin se glissait en dehors de la chambre , le laissant seul. 

Les derniers messages étaient tendres, des messages d'adieux, de regrets. Macron disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés pour le plus beau combat de sa vie. Il y a les messages pleins d'espoir de New York, ceux qui espéraient voir se renouer une romance avortée. Et puis il y a avait ceux qui laissaient un goût de cendres dans la bouche du quarantenaire, ceux qui s'étaient échangés quand ils étaient réellement amants, les rendez-vous secrets, la peau de Martin immortalisé en noir et blanc, ses grains de beauté, son air pensif penché le balcon d'un appartement qui n'était pas le sien. A côté des mots enflammés, la prudence, la réserve du plus jeune, son désir de loyauté à Bangumi, puissant. Son manque de passion avoué, les accusations à demi-mots, et son nom brandi comme un épouvantail.

"Si tu ne pars pas avec moi, c'est que tu l'aimes lui."

"Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi me poses-tu la question?"

Ce qui surprit le plus Yann, c'est la rapidité à laquelle son nom s'était interposé entre eux deux. Dès le début, Macron laissait entendre que l'affection que ressentait Martin pour lui était un frein à leur relation adultère naissante. Martin ne nia jamais. Yann en eût assez et il posa le téléphone à côté de lui. Il sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre l'envoyé spécial qui fumait sur le canapé. Il se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, sentant le jeune homme soupirer de soulagement contre ses lèvres. Martin passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Il déposa ensuite plusieurs petits baisers sur sa bouche, caresses que Yann finit par approfondir à nouveau. Ils restèrent pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front. 

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.. mais merci."

"Rassuré?" 

"Je.. j'étais jaloux. De savoir que tu avais été avec lui. Même tout à l'heure quand on était en train de ... enfin tu vois. Il m'arrivait de penser à vous deux ensemble, me demander si tu avais autant de plaisir avec lui, si tu le désirais plus que moi.."

"Maintenant tu sais que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Ça a toujours été toi Yann" Le plus vieux enfouit son visage dans le cou de son reporter. 

"Raconte moi, vous deux.."

"Tu es sûr que tu as envie de savoir?"

"Non, mais j'en ai besoin." 

Martin soupira et il lui raconta tout : leur rencontre, comment Macron était venu le voir après l'interview pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, qu'ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, qu'il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. "Il m'a embrassé sur le pas de la porte, il n'a rien verbalisé mais j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait, j'ai cédé. On a couché ensemble. Après je suis revenu à Paris, je pensais que cette histoire était finie. Et puis il y avait toi. On s'était vraiment rapprochés et je m'étais dit que peut-être toi et moi... Quand on a été à la manifestation pour Charlie tous les deux, j'ai cru que.. je sais pas, que ça allait bouger, qu'on allait devenir plus. Et puis ça n'a pas été le cas. Quelques semaines plus tard, on m'appelle pour me proposer un rendez-vous dans un restaurant à Paris, c'était Emmanuel. Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à m'oublier, qu'il avait envie de me revoir quand j'étais à Paris. Je lui ai dit que je n'était pas disponible sentimentalement parlant, que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il le savait, qu'il avait juste envie d'avoir la possibilité d'être proche de moi quand j'étais en France, si j'en avais envie, quand j'en aurais envie. J'ai dit oui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je me sentais seul je crois. J'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie. On s'est revus plusieurs fois pendant deux ans. C'était ponctuel, pas vraiment suivi. Lui a été très occupé, moi aussi. Je me sentais pas très à l'aise même si je l'aimais bien et que sa femme était au courant. Il y avait Gallet aussi. C'était un peu trop de secrets pour moi, alors j'ai pris mes distances. 

"Et il y avait toi et moi." 

"Oui, c'est ça. Comme toujours." Son sourire était doux et tendre. Yann se serra à nouveau contre lui. 

"Je peux comprendre.. même si je suis toujours jaloux. J'ai pas envie que tu regrettes, que tu te rendes compte que tu as fait le mauvais choix en me choisissant." 

Il sentit un baiser se poser doucement sur ses cheveux.

"Il y a pas de risque. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de te quitter, je pense pas que je le pourrais de toute façon. Ça risque de me poser problème dans le futur d'ailleurs."

"Tant mieux.."chuchota Yann contre son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe avec délicatesse. 

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et laissèrent leur désir reprendre le dessus pour le reste de la nuit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le présentateur pensa qu'il espérait vraiment que maintenant qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir tenir Martin dans ses bras, ils n'entendraient plus parler de Macron et qu'il resterait loin de leurs vies.

Il se trompait. 

 

à suivre


	5. Échec et Mat

"On n'a pas le temps." réussit à prononcer Martin alors que les doigts de son amant passaient de la peau douce de son ventre à la boucle de sa ceinture. Yann grogna quelque chose contre son cou tout en continuant à embrasser la clavicule si tentante qui se dévoilait à peine sous sa chemise. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Son amant glissa la main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, s'emparant de ce qu'il cherchait avec fermeté. Martin tenta d'étouffer son gémissement en mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Yann sourit triomphalement devant cette vision et accentua encore ses caresses. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire défaillir l'autre homme contre lui, bloquant son corps avec le sien pour l'empêcher de glisser alors que le plaisir le fit fléchir sur ses jambes. Il le repoussa tendrement alors que Martin faisait mine de lui rendre la pareil "Ce soir" murmura-t-il à son oreille. "En tout cas tu peux me re-sauter dessus comme ça quand tu veux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es insatiable depuis que je suis rentré? Non pas que je m'en plaigne.." sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

"J'ai pas le droit de te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué?" chuchota Yann avant de l'embrasser doucement. Martin répondit avec empressement à son baiser afin de lui montrer à quel point cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils se séparèrent et partir chacun de leur côté pour ne pas se faire repérer.

En rentrant dans son bureau, Yann eut la surprise d'y découvrir Vincent, qui s'amusait avec ses figurines.

"Tu as les cheveux en bataille mon cher Yannou. Et un suçon dans le cou. Ta réunion devait être très sympa." Le plus vieux rougit et le chassa de sa chaise.

"Tu lui as dit ou pas?" le sourire du présentateur s'affaissa. Il se rembrunit et secoua la tête. Vincent soupira.

"Mais enfin pourquoi? Il va bien finir par le savoir!! Tu n'as quand même pas peur qu'il tente quelque chose si?"

Le quarantenaire soupira. "Je sais qu'ils se sont parlés au téléphone, il y a pas longtemps. Il a dû mal à le laisser partir."

"Oui bah ça se comprend. Martin est quand même sacrément séduisant. Il fait forte impression, y compris sur Robin. Et tu sais à quel point Robin est difficile. La première soirée qu'on a fait tous les quatre, il m'a même dit que si on devait faire un plan à trois, ce serait avec Martin. Bon moi je t'inviterais hein, je voudrais pas que tu te sentes seul"

"Oui bah tu diras à Robin que c'est gentil mais je partage pas Martin. Ni avec lui, ni avec Macron, c'est tout."

"Ola, tout t'énerve pas. Il y a pas de risque que ça arrive de toute façon. Par contre, ce qui risque d'arriver par contre, c'est qu'il t'en veuille de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant. Personne aimerait être pris en traître comme ça."

Sur ce, il laissa son patron et alla s'affairer à embêter Hugo quelques bureaux plus loin.

Yann retrouva Martin sur le toit plus tard dans la journée alors qu'ils décidèrent de fumer sur le toit à l'abri des regards. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, le plus vieux sollicitait encore plus la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin et le jeune homme sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

"Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. Même avant que je rentre, tu étais bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Yann botta en touche une nouvelle fois et changea de sujet. Laurent vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Yann décela une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux de son associé et il ne fut pas surpris de son interruption. Il le faisait fréquemment, depuis que Martin était revenu. Yann savait à quel point il désapprouvait le mélange entre travail et sentiments alors il s'était bien gardé de le mettre au courant. Apparemment il n'en avait pas besoin.  
"Martin! Comment vas-tu? J'imagine que Yann t'a mis au courant?"

Le reporter se tourna vers lui et le présentateur sentit un frisson glacé ramper sous sa peau. Au fur et a mesure que Laurent dévoilait innocemment à Martin ce qu'il s'était évertué à lui cacher, il vit le visage de ce dernier se durcir par la colère. Quand Laurent fut parti, il tenta de s'expliquer mais le jeune homme le repoussa froidement.   
"Ne compte pas sur moi ce soir!" Il l'évita toute l'après-midi et ne vint pas le retrouver chez lui le soir pour la soirée en amoureux qu'ils avaient prévu.

Ce n'est pas chez lui que se rendit Martin ce soir là. En sortant de chez lui, il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, priant pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il se souvenait parfaitement du trajet. Arrivée à la porte de la maison cachée dans un quartier tranquille, il vérifia qu'aucun photographe ne se trouve à portée. Il frappa à la porte et la regarda s'ouvrir doucement.   
"Je savais que tu viendrais.."  
"Je peux entrer? Il faut qu'on parle.." Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire radieux et conquis puis s'effaça pour le laisser passer et il pénétra dans la pénombre de l'entrée.

***********************************************************************************************

Yann attendait vainement que Martin l'appelle depuis qu'il était rentré du tournage de l'émission du jour mais rien n'arrivait. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il aurait dû lui dire tout de suite. Il aurait dû l'apprendre de sa bouche. Une autre émission spéciale, ce n'était pourtant pas un séisme mais Yann n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les mots pour lui annoncer qu'elle aurait lieu, que le candidat qui avait passé l'épreuve du premier tour, le futur probable président serait là dans leurs bureaux, sur leur plateau à nouveau, et qu'il avait exigé que Martin soit là toute la durée de l'émission, à ses côtes. Non il n'avait su formuler les mots pour exposer ça à son amant, les dire à voix haute aurait rendu la chose trop réelle.   
"C'est idiot. Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux qu'il arrive?" Lui avait opposé Vincent.   
"C'est différent . Il est en très bonne voie pour devenir Président de la République. Il a changé d'aura.."   
"Et c'est cette aura qui t'inquiète? Par rapport à Martin? Tu as peur qu'il y soit sensible c'est ça? C'est pas très gentil pur lui.."  
"Comment ça?"  
"Bah en agissant comme ça, tu laisses entendre qu'il serait tenté par le pouvoir. Qu'il n'est pas sincère. Si j'étais lui, je le prendrais très mal que tu me caches quelque chose comme ça."

Vincent avait eu raison bien sûr. Le quarantenaire s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il regardait son portable d'un air morne quand l'écran l'illumina soudain. Un message contenant une photo sur laquelle Yann reconnut la parka verte dans laquelle il aimait tant voir son reporter. Le jeune homme se tenait sur le perron d'une maison, tournant le dos au photographe, l'homme qui le surplombait avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le présentateur sentit son estomac se soulever en reconnaissant la deuxième personne. Il sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge en lisant le message qui accompagnait la photo : "On dirait qu'une vieille flamme s'est rallumée ce soir. Dites à votre (ex?) amant de faire attention. Je ne compte pas me laisser voler ma place. Je me demande ce que les médias feraient d'une telle photo.. Pas vous? "

Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais il savait pertinemment qui était derrière. Il laissa le téléphone lui glisser des mains et se roula en boule contre le dossier de son canapé. Une partie bravache de son cerveau, la plus sombre et la plus vicieuse aussi se réjouissait presque : Après tout, pourquoi serait-il resté près de toi? Tu ne fais pas le poids face à un futur Président.. Que peux-tu lui offrir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire, en mieux? 

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans un sursaut il se jeta sur son téléphone pour appeler Martin mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il ne lui répondra pas de la nuit. 

Le lendemain, ils se croisèrent dans l'open space et n'eurent une discussion que plus tard dans la journée. Bouleversé, Yann lui balança la photo sous les yeux comme une preuve ultime qu'il était retourné dans les bras de son ex-amant, qu'il l'avait trompé, qu'il avait changé d'avis. Martin, vexé par le peu de confiance de son amant, se braqua sous les accusions, et refusa de le détromper, se murant dans un silence indigné. Prenant le silence comme un aveu, Yann laissa éclater sa douleur dans un déchaînement rageur, laissant les mots dépasser largement sa pensée. Chacun campant sur ses positions, ils se quittèrent fâchés et malheureux. 

C'est dans ce climat orageux qu'Emmanuel Macron fut de nouveau l'invité spécial de l'émission, en tant que qualifié pour le second tour des Présidentielles et favori pour être le nouveau Président de la République. 

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Yann lui était en pilote automatique. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis sa dispute avec Martin. Les draps de son lit lui semblaient terriblement froids depuis leur rupture. Martha lui jetait un regard inquiet alors que la maquilleuse tentait avec soin de dissimuler ses cernes. Elle n'insista pas sur le besoin qu'il avait de parler à son amant, elle le sentait sur le point de craquer. Ce qui la rassurait était que le jeune homme en question n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son visage était tendu en permanence, il ne tenait pas en place, ses gestes étaient brusques et ses yeux voilés de tristesse. Ils se manquaient terriblement mais ils étaient trop têtus pour agir. 

Après les dernières instructions, Yann s'avança vers le plateau, ses chroniqueurs sur les talons. Martin était déjà prêt, en pleine discussion avec le candidat et sa femme. Le présentateur s'arrêta net, fusillant l'invité du regard; lui ne le voyait pas évidemment, il était suspendu aux lèvres du reporter, un sourire niais collé au visage. Yann avait envie de le frapper encore plus fort que la première fois où il s'était présenté sur le plateau. 

"Ca va tu profites de ton mec?" siffla-t-il à Martin alors que celui-ci prenait place sur son siège, non loin de lui. 

"Ca te regarde?" répliqua le journaliste avec agressivité. Valentine, Hugo et Azzedine s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, la tension entre les deux hommes risquait d'envenimer gravement l'émission. 

En effet, Yann ne mâcha pas ses mots envers l'homme politique, laissant son devoir de neutralité de présentateur au placard, au grand dam de Laurent qui ne cessait d'hurler dans son oreillette, il attaqua Macron sur chaque point, encore plus fort que ses chroniqueurs. Rien ne l'irrita plus que de voir Martin prendre la défense de l'autre homme. Il s'interposa souvent, ce qui rendait son ex-amant furieux. 

"Tu devrais arrêter de le défendre comme ça , tout le monde va se rendre compte que tu roules pour lui. Littéralement." lui cracha-t-il tout bas pendant une coupure pub alors que Brigitte Macron débriefait rapidement avec son mari tout en leur jetant des regards intrigués, presque inquiets. 

Martin le fusilla du regard. "Et toi tu devrais arrêter de l'attaquer comme un chien enragé parce que tu fais que ressortir sa façon de se défendre qui est vraiment très bonne. Tu le mets à son avantage." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provocateur. Yann se détourna violemment pour empoigner sa bouteille d'eau et tenter de calmer ses émotions en ébullition. 

Le reste de l'émission se passa dans la même ambiance délétère et tout le monde poussa un discret soupir de soulagement quand le moment de finir arriva. Yann arracha son oreillette et fût rattrapé par l'équipe de communication du candidat qui lui tomba dessus ainsi que l'homme lui-même avant de pouvoir s'échapper. 

Martin mit du temps à récupérer ses fiches, laissant les autres partir en avant. Brigitte l'attendait. 

"Vous vous êtes disputés on dirait? Broutille ou gros problème?"

Le jeune homme ne se demanda comment elle savait cela. "Plutôt grosse dispute du type irréconciliable, on va dire.."

"C'est à cause de votre visite chez nous l'autre jour? Vous lui avez expliqué?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Quelqu'un lui a envoyé une photo de moi sur le seuil avec Emmanuel.. Je pense que vous savez qui a fait ça?"

"Bien sûr. J'imagine qu'il a bien fait attention à ne pas me montrer sur les photos afin qu'elles servent son but. Vous savez qu'il a uniquement fait ça pour vous faire du mal. C'était purement gratuit."

"Oui je me doute. Mais quand Yann a commencé à m'accuser comme ça.. entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.. je sais pas ça m'a mis tellement en colère que je ne me suis pas défendu. Je me suis dit 'S'il me croit capable d'une telle chose, alors qu'il continue à penser ça, ça vaut pas le coup de détromper quelqu'un qui a cette opinion là de moi. Surtout quand il est censé.."

"Vous aimer." continua Brigitte d'un air docte, " C'est votre ego qui a parlé. Croyez-moi,l'ego est le pire ennemi des histoires d'amour. Parlez-lui, détrompez-le. J'irai le voir moi aussi, lui avouer que j'étais là ce soir-là, que vous étiez venu me voir autant que lui."

"Je ne serais jamais aller le voir sans que vous soyez au courant. Pas après notre discussion.." 

"Je sais. C'es aussi pour ça que je me suis rendue chez notre ami photographe cet après-midi." 

"Ah oui? Il était cessé être là non? A savourer sa victoire.. Je me préparais mentalement à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure dès qu'on se serait retrouvés seuls." 

Elle sourit devant son impétuosité. 

"Vous êtes trop impulsifs, vous avez des choses à apprendre sur ce monde. Il y a quelques mois j'ai réussi à infiltrer les proches de M. Gallet, grâce à celà j'ai récupéré ses clefs et donc.. j'ai récupéré des informations très intéressantes sur lui et ses pratiques. Ainsi que.." elle sortit une clef USB de son sac et la tendit à Martin. "vos photos.Je ne les ai pas regardé." ajouta-t-elle devant la mine gênée du reporter. 

"Merci."

"Je ne doute pas qu'il existe des doubles mais il sait que j'ai mes entrées et des informations qu'il préférerait garder privées. Quand j'ai appris que malgré mon avertissement, il avait récidivé ses attaques envers vous et mon mari.. disons qu'une leçon devait lui être inculquée. Je suis une ancienne enseignante vous savez, punir est dans ma nature." dit-elle avec un petit sourire. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" demanda Martin, intrigué et amusé.

"Oh trois fois rien. J'ai envoyé des informations très intéressantes au Fisc sur certains éléments que notre cher Mathieu gardait secrets, j'ai également révélé à un magazine, anonymenent bien sûr, quelques irrégularités dans les comptes de la radio.. Il ne risque plus de jouer les maîtres chanteurs, il va être pas mal occupé. Surtout qu'il a fait une malencontreuse chute dans les escaliers en bas de chez nous, qui lui a sérieusement abîmé le nez hier soir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux quand à son apparence physique, c'est un vrai drame. Que voulez-vous, le chien laisse traîner ses jouets partout" expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire devant le regard éberlué de Martin alors qu'elle passa son bras sous le sien pour qu'il l'escorte à la sortir du plateau. 

"C'est bizarre, quand je suis venue chez vous, je n'ai vu aucun jouet de chien traîner.." fit Martin, le rire dans la voix. 

"Vraiment? Comme c'est étrange! Le pauvre n'a vraiment pas de chance. Surtout qu'on a pas de chien." 

Deux francs éclats de rire vinrent éclabousser le couloir de gaieté, contrastant avec la tension qui l'avait embaumé toute la journée. Celle qui n'avait pas quitté Yann, qui se changeait rageusement dans les loges. Il faisait les cent pas, incapable de chasser la colère qui s'était logée dans tout son corps, contractant ses muscles, faisant battre son sang comme un tambour contre sa peau. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais la voix le faucha brutalement. 

"Il est urgent que nous parlions vous et moi. De l'homme que nous aimons tous les deux." 

Il fit volte face rageusement. 

"En effet, Monsieur Macron, il serait temps."


	6. Dernières cartes

La tension rendait l'atmosphère de la petite pièce étouffante. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, le visage fermé. 

"Nous aurions déjà dû avoir cette discussion la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus mais le temps nous a manqué." commença le candidat. Yann ne répondit rien, il tentait de garder ses nerfs sous contrôle, ce qui était ardu tant il avait envie de frapper l'homme qui lui faisait face. 

"Je vais mettre les choses à plat tout de suite. J'aime Martin. Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas, que vous pensez que je me sers de lui comme d'un gigolo. C'est faux. Mes sentiments sont sincères et peut importe ce qu'il dit, je sais que les siens aussi." 

"Vous n'avez qu'à en parler avec lui." répliqua Yann, en serrant les dents. 

"Le problème c'est que vous êtes au milieu de tout ça, à vous interposer entre nous depuis le début. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle il se refuse à nous à nouveau. Et pour honnête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous trouve. Physiquement, mentalement.. on m'a rapporté que vous n'êtes pas l'homme le plus spirituel du monde en société. Sans compter votre différence d'âge avec lui."

Cette remarque frappa Yann en plein cœur, droit sur ses doutes. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec les autres, timide et maladroit parfois, rongé par l'angoisse. Il n'avait pas la verve de l'homme politique, sans ses fiches et son prompteur, il le savait. Mais il avait toujours pensé que Martin s'en fichait surtout qu'avec lui, c'était différent, il n'était pas timide quand il était là. Au contraire, étrangement, l'autre homme, qui était aussi angoissé que lui, l'apaisait. Comme si leurs stress se contre-balançaient. Quand à l'apparence physique il savait qu'il n'accordait aucune attention à ses habits mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse avoir une quelconque importance pour son ancien compagnon. Il ne le savait pas vain, même s'il l'avait accusé d'être attiré par le pouvoir et les ors de la République et que c'était pour cela qu'il retournait chez le futur potentiel élu. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ça. 

"Vous êtes plus vieux que lui aussi." 

"Moins que vous. Et ça se voit moins," fit Macron en désignant les mèches grises. 

"Moi au moins, je ne lui cours pas après comme un chien pathétique. Il ne veut pas de vous, insistez ainsi est ridicule. Il n'y aucune gloire à avoir quelqu'un à l'usure." 

"Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal. Il se rendra compte de ça vous savez. Quand il fera la comparaison entre vous et moi, je l'ai toujours bien traité. Pouvez-vous en dire autant." 

"Vous ne lui faites pas de mal?" La voix de Yann monta en flèche. Macron avait encore une fois viser juste. Il avait blessé Martin et ce qui l'énervait encore plus était que si l'homme politique était au courant, c'était que le principal concerné avait du en parler avec lui.. Ils étaient encore en contact.. 

"Vous avez lancé votre bouledogue à ses trousses. Il s'est juré de détruire Martin pour se venger de la place qu'il a pris auprès de vous. Qui a pu lui dire? Vous vous en êtes vantés auprès de lui, j'imagine? Dans votre espèce de relation libre tordue? Sans penser aux conséquences pour Martin. Et c'est moi qui lui fait du mal? Vous vous foutez de moi?" il criait ces derniers mots. Il se foutait bien qu'on l'entende. Qu'ils viennent, les gardes du corps et autres membres de son équipe, il leur montrerait le vrai visage de leur chouchou. 

Macron parut contrit. "Parler de Martin à Mathieu était une erreur. J'ai mal calculé l'ampleur de la jalousie qui peut s'emparer de lui parfois. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il ne puisse pas nuire à Martin. J'ai même accepté de revenir avec lui, en échange de sa promesse de laisser notre reporter tranquille." 

"Oh quel beau sacrifice de votre part et ça a formidablement marché en plus!! J'espère que vous aurez plus de succès dans vos futures négociations, M. le Président." répondit Yann, acide. 

L'autre le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, le présentateur vit le masque se fendiller, sentit les émotions sous le costume impeccablement coupé. Mais c'était de l'homme qu'il aimait dont ils parlaient. 

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous trouve non plus..."

"Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez une telle importance sur lui. Il semblait toujours regretter quand nous étions ensemble, comme s'il avait peur de vous blesser. Pourtant vous n'aviez rien tenté, vous contentant de le garder sous votre coupe. C'est ça que vous faites? Vous le gardez au chaud en attendant de trouver mieux, plus jeune?"

"Comme vous et Mathieu, par exemple? Mes sentiments pour Martin étaient.. sont sincères. Je n'ai pas à les expliquer devant vous. Je ne le ferai que devant lui." 

"Vous comptez le traiter de traînée comme la dernière fois?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!" 

"C'est ce qui était sous-entendu!!" Yann lui tourna le dos un instant, tentant de maîtriser ses poings qui tremblaient. 

"Vous ne le méritez pas." déclara l'invité, dont les mots durs et froids semblaient résonner dans le petit espace. S'il ne partait pas, Yann allait le gifler, c'était certain.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Martin ne veut peut-être pas reprendre notre relation où elle en était, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Je l'attends. Et comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte pendant ma campagne, je ne lâche jamais .. et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux." 

"Tu sembles oublier que tu parles d'un être humain." une troisième voix fit sursauter les deux hommes. Brigitte se tenait dans l'encadrement et elle les fixait froidement. 

"Vous n'avez pas à vous battre comme deux gosses pour un vulgaire jouet. Il vaut mieux que ça et c'est à lui de décider. Pas à vous. Et vu comme vous vous comportez, je ne vous trouve digne de lui, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je suis d'accord avec vous deux : vous ne le méritez pas. Comportez-vous comme des adultes." Elle se tourna vers son mari. 

"Emmanuel, je te rappelle que tu as une élection à gagner, il serait peut-être temps de t'en souvenir. Monsieur Barthès, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité encore une fois. Nous partions maintenant.." elle insista sur le dernier mot et à la menace qui grondait dans sa voix, son mari obéit sans demander son reste. Il toisa Yann une dernière fois et passa devant sa femme en quittant la pièce. Brigitte se tourna une dernière fois vers le présentateur. 

"Il vous attend dehors.." 

"Il vous l'a dit?"

"Il n'a pas besoin." Elle fit mine de partir à son tour mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. "C'est un jeune homme sensible que vous avez là.. Ménagez-le.. Il n'est pas toujours facile de savoir ce qu'on veut et comment l'obtenir correctement à son âge. On fait des erreurs. La plus stupide que vous pourriez faire serait de le laisser partir. A nos âges, les erreurs ne se rattrapent pas. Et elles se pardonnent difficilement. Réglez-ça.. ou vous allez le regretter jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, d'avoir laisser passer votre chance. Mais je suis sûre que je ne vous apprends rien." Elle quitta la pièce en refermant doucement derrière elle. 

Yann resta seul un moment, figé, et laissa la fureur qu'il avait ressenti, l'angoisse, la compréhension des paroles qu'il avait entendu s'infiltrer en lui, son cerveau digérant le surplus d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Dès qu'il retrouva sa capacité de se mouvoir, il attrapa son sac et se précipita dehors. 

La nuit était tombée et elle enveloppait la rue parisienne à peine éclairée par les lampadaires oranges. Elle était déserte, les quelques fans attendant habituellement à la sortie étant parti depuis longtemps. 

"Tu en as mis du temps." Il fit volte-face et avisa Martin, collé au mur du studio, écrasant délicatement sa cigarette sur le sol du bout de son pied. "J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais." 

"J'étais avec ton amant.." Bon sang mais qu'il était con! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sorte des trucs pareils alors que la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de se réfugier dans les bras de l'autre homme, de se nicher dans son cou, de respirer l'odeur de sa peau. 

"On ne peut pas dire que tu l'ais épargné ce soir.."

"Tu as qu'à aller le consoler, il n'attend que ça."

"Arrête, Yann." soupira Martin, d'un air plus fatigué qu'agacé. "J'en ai marre qu'on se batte pour ça, ça n'a pas de sens." 

"Pour toi peut-être.." Yann soupira. "Tu devrais me laisser Martin..."

"Donc tu fuis encore?" 

"Qu-est-ce que tu attends de moi?" il se retourna, ne voulant pas affronter le regard blessé et déçu de son interlocuteur. 

"Oh bah des excuses seraient pas mal! Pour me montrer que tu regrettes, que tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à coucher par intérêt. Que je ne me prostitue pas. Que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit en fait!!" la colère rendait sa voix encore plus grave, plus rauque, plus attirante, et le plus vieux s'en voulut de s'attarder sur ce détail dans un moment pareil. 

"Bien sûr que je regrette. Je n'en pensais pas un mot.. j'étais juste blessé, j'avais peur que tu l'aimes encore.

"Mais enfin Yann," il se saisit de son bras et le fit pivoter vers lui. "Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'accord? Je me fous de l'argent et du pouvoir, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Ce n'est pas nous ça. Ça ne devrait pas être une question dans nos vies." 

"Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de te blesser encore, de te faire plus de mal que de bien en restant avec toi.. Tu mérites mieux. Peut-être pas lui mais mieux.." 

"Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider." répliqua le reporter, le regard dur. "Je ne vais pas te laisser nous séparer parce que tu flippes." Pour appuyer ses paroles, il attira brusquement Yann contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos du plus jeune se heurte au mur et ils restèrent là. Le présentateur laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le pull de son compagnon, savourant la peau de son ventre qui se mouvait sous ses doigts. Il quitta la bouche de Martin pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre sa pomme d'Adam puis fit glisser sa barbe naissante dans la peau tendre du cou un peu plus bas. Il sentit la respiration du jeune homme se bloquer lors de cette caresse avant de s'échapper en un son chevrotant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant le goût de la cigarette mélangé à la chaleur sensuelle de la langue qui venait jouer avec la sienne. 

"C'est où le plus près, chez toi ou chez moi?"finit-il par demander au plus jeune alors que leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressées. 

"Les loges?" suggéra Martin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Yann sourit et embarqua son amant avec lui. Ils ne quittèrent le bâtiment que bien plus tard dans la soirée, leur réconciliation actée par la danse de leurs deux corps sur le canapé de la loge. Yann aurait menti s'il disait ne pas avoir ressenti un léger sentiment de victoire à faire l'amour à Martin là même où son ancien amant lui avait déclaré ne pas comprendre pourquoi le reporter l'avait choisi. Mais cette pointe de satisfaction n'était rien comparé à l'amour féroce qui lui avait ravagé le cœur à sentir la peau du plus jeune contre la sienne. Il savoura son apaisement retrouvé, plus tard dans la soirée, blotti dans le lit contre l'homme aux cheveux bruns, et surtout le bonheur qu'il avait en sa compagnie. 

 

Il eut peur à nouveau quand le soir du deuxième tour vint. Il avait gagné les élections. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Il jeta un regard anxieux à son compagnon, qui semblait impassible. Une infime partie de son coeur craignit de le voir partir, là tout de suite, direction l'Elysée. Il s'échappa un instant du salon pour se réfugier dans la cuisine, espérant ainsi calmer la crise d'angoisse qui s'annonçait. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le regarda machinalement. Toute l'équipe s'envoyait des messages commentant les résultats. Mais ça ne venait pas d'eux. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne change rien." B 

Il fixa l'écran interdit, quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille avec douceur et un torse se coller contre son dos.

"Ça va? Tu n'as pas peur au moins? Tu sais que ça ne change rien pour moi?!" murmura Martin contre sa nuque avant d'y déposer un léger baiser, suivi d'autres plus aventureux.

Yann se retourna et pose ses bras sur chacune des épaules du plus jeune. Il le contempla avec douceur, et comme à chaque fois, un certain émerveillement. 

"Je t'aime." finit-il par lui avouer.

"Moi aussi." Martin scella leurs lèvres ensemble comme pour appuyer leurs paroles.

Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et Yann se souvint du message. Il le montra à Martin. Celui-ci sourit et sortit son téléphone.

'Allez donc rassurer votre homme, il doit être terrifié. Et envoyez un message à mon mari pour le féliciter si vous le souhaitez, ça lui ferait plaisir..' B 

"Comment peut-elle penser à nous dans un moment pareil?" demanda Yann, époustouflé. 

"Je ne sais pas mais j'ai bien l'intention de te rassurer comme il se doit." répondit le reporter d'un air mutin avant d'entraîner son compagnon vers la chambre. 

En passant devant l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait le discours de victoire du Président Macron, le regard de Yann tomba sur le visage de son ancien rival et pensa : "La partie est finie maintenant, chacun sa victoire." Et alors qu'ils basculaient tous les deux sur le lit et qu'il sentit le corps de Martin se superposer au sien, il fut convaincu que certaines victoires valaient plus que d'autres. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
